


he works from home

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: In front of Jonghyun, on their knees and half hidden by the table, is another human, very clearly sucking his dick.Oh yeah, Jinki thinks suddenly. He remembers now. He can drop by anytime but watch out because Jonghyun might have one of his sex work appointments.





	he works from home

There’s something Jinki is forgetting as he sticks the spare key Jonghyun gave him into his back door and gently pushes it open. Some extra note that Jonghyun mentioned to him when he gave him the key. Maybe to be careful to not wake his puppy with the noise? But, no, Roo usually stays conked out until someone starts giving her little pets. He puffs up his lips as he thinks and shuts the door behind him. “You can drop by anytime, but,” Jonghyun had said. Hmm.

After a moment, Jinki shrugs. He’ll remember later, probably. Jonghyun should be here anyway to tell him; he came over to get some snuggles and see if he wanted to go out to eat in a little bit. He’ll just go find him. He fluffs the hair on top of his head as he makes his way through Jonghyun’s living room and to the kitchen first to grab a bottle of water. As he nears the doorway, Jonghyun’s voice floats out of it.

“Master, huh? I like the sound of that,” he’s saying, and his voice is low, smooth, suave, and lazy. Jinki hesitates, but his feet don’t pause him before he peeps into the kitchen and finds Jonghyun.

He’s leaning up on his fridge behind the kitchen table, light brown hair styled up very suave, fancy glasses perched on his nose, his silver earrings in his ears and his cleanest, most expensive looking dress shirt and jacket over his shoulders. In front of him, on their knees and half hidden by the table, is another human, very clearly sucking his dick.

Oh yeah, Jinki thinks suddenly. He remembers now. He can drop by anytime but watch out because Jonghyun might have one of his sex work appointments.

As soon as he thinks this, Jonghyun glances up, looks at him, looks back down, and then does a doubletake, eyes wide and surprised. Jinki grins sheepishly and gives him a little wave, holding up the spare key with a shrug. Jonghyun glances down to the babe on his dick and then up again, grinning sheepishly as well, moving his hand to guide them by the top of their head and block his face from their view.

_“Hi lovie,_ ” he mouths. Jinki does his best to hold back a snort. He points with his thumb over his shoulder towards the hallway.

_“Should I go wait in your office?”_  he mouths back. Jonghyun shakes his head with a meaningful glance down at his babe.

_“Bedroom,”_ he says. Jinki nods giving him a thumbs up as well, and turns to head to the bedroom and chill for a while. Before he takes a step, he pauses and glances back.

_“You fuck people in your office?”_  he asks. His music sheets are in there. His precious notes. Jonghyun shrugs again with a lazy smirk and a twitch of one eyebrow. Jinki shakes his head fondly and continues on his way silently through the house. As he goes, he hears Jonghyun talking out loud again in that smooth, confident tone of voice.

“You know what? Every morning, after you suck  _Master’s_  cock and make me breakfast, you’re gonna climb up on this table, and bend over, and present your pretty little ass for Master’s inspection….”

In the bedroom, Roo snoozes in the center of Jonghyun’s bed. Jinki eases himself as gently as he can on next to her and still winds up murmuring little apologies and petting her gently back to sleep on his tummy. From there, he stares blankly at the ceiling, grins, giggles, and only stops himself from full out laughing because he doesn’t want to wake Roo again.

Instead he reaches up to flick Jonghyun’s dim headboard lamp on and grabs one of his books at random to read. It’s about animals with ocean blue and pumpkin orange and midnight purple fur and he’s instantly invested, holding it above his face as he turns the pages. A few chapters in he hears some rhythmic thumping coming from Jonghyun’s office behind the wall and bites back another laugh. Sounds like he fucks well enough to earn his expensive rates.

Eventually, while the book is starting to get very interesting with giant armies running for shelter in a cave as rainbow colored falcons screech overhead, the sex noises stop, and then it’s silent for a little bit, and then footsteps pass the bedroom door. A few more minutes later Jinki hears Jonghyun’s squeaky shower knobs. He thumbs forward a little in the book to look for the next stopping point. When he finds it, he shrugs and keeps reading. Not too far. Jonghyun usually showers quickly.

Jonghyun comes knocking on the door a little before the stopping point, but that’s okay. Jinki keeps his finger in the book as he closes it and props himself up on one elbow. Jonghyun slips inside, towel around his waist, hair damp, smile bright and giddy.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming over!” he squeaks. He bounces a little as he walks over to press a kissie against Jinki’s cheek. He bends down to press a smoochie to Roo’s soft head as well before smiling back at Jinki and nuzzling his shoulder.

“I wanted to surprise you with me,” Jinki says. He lets his free arm flop lazily over the pillows, presenting himself. He knows Jonghyun loves surprises.

“I love surprises and you,” Jonghyun beams. “I’m gonna nut, thank you.”

“I thought you did just nut,” Jinki grins, raising his brows. Jonghyun snorts into giggles that he muffles behind his hands as he slips to his dresser to get into some clothes. Jinki notes the faint scratch marks on his back with amusement.

“Work nuts don’t count,” Jonghyun says as he wiggles into some sweats sans undies. “I’m perfectly capable of nutting about you being here and lovely right now.”

“Mmhmm,” Jinki says. He watches Jonghyun struggle to pull a hoodie over his head, get stuck for a few seconds, and wave his arms around until he can find the collar and guide it over his head. He pops out of it with a tiny oof, hair mussed over his eyes. Jinki muffles his own giggles at the sight.

“What?” Jonghyun pouts. He flaps his hands once as he says it and his hoodie sleeves flop over them, making Jinki laugh more. He only stops when Roo whines at him for all of his tummy movement.

“Nothing,” he smiles, petting her head gently. “It’s just that, when you said you did full sex work, I didn’t think you meant you were a  _dom._ ” He half laughs the word out just saying it. Hearing Jonghyun be all cocky and dominant like that was so wild. Jonghyun shakes his head with his own sheepish laugh, running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh,” he says. “Yeah, it’s just easier to be a dom with clients,” he says. “It’s easier to separate work sex from relationship sex that way, you know? Plus they all expect me to be a dom because I’m buff or whatever. And also, I can’t fucking. Call anyone  _daddy_  without catching feelings for them, god,” he adds in a mutter. Jinki snorts.

“Is that why you fell so fast for me?” he asks, quirking a brow. “Because I let you call me daddy on the third date?” Jonghyun exhales softly as he eases himself onto the bed next to Jinki and nuzzles his shoulder, one hand shooing Jinki’s away so he can pet Roo instead.

“No, mostly it was because you’re my snuggly warm bubbly bear,” he says. He makes his voice all tiny and cute, wiggling against him and adding a smoochie noise after it, and Jinki rolls his eyes fondly.

“Mostly?” he asks. Jonghyun wiggles again, more insistently this time.

“Yes! Ninety-five percent,” he says. “Ninety-five percent you being lovely and good. And five percent that you let me call you daddy on the third date.” He grins slyly as he says it and Jinki shakes his head again. Of course. He does appreciate the reassurance, though. It’s hard for him to believe that he’s good most of the time but Jonghyun’s honestly makes it a little easier. “Are you liking the book?” Jonghyun asks then. Jinki hums, confused; Jonghyun taps the book that Jinki forgot he had in his hand. “That’s the second one, you know,” he says.

“Is it?” Jinki asks. “Shit.” Jonghyun giggles and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“It’s fine, it can be read alone,” he says. Jinki hums again. Good, then, because he was too invested to stop. Well, kind of. He stops now, plucking one of Jonghyun’s tissues from his headboard to mark his place and tossing the book further away on the bed.

“Wanna go get something to eat?” He asks, turning just enough that he can nuzzle a kiss to Jonghyun’s mouth without upending Roo off of his tummy. Jonghyun gasps softly, presses seven more quick, tiny kissies to Jinki’s mouth, and nods.

“I’ll pay,” he says, wiggling off the bed. “Cause Master just got some cash fucking  _money,_  ayy.” He pumps his fists in the air but dramatically puts absolutely no emphasis whatsoever on the  _ayy._  Jinki pulls one of his spare pillows over to muffle his laughter into. He loves Jonghyun a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> #they go out to get some food and jinkis like arent ur appointments just like an hour long usually hows he gonna wake up nd suck ur dick#and jongs like shrug emoji they just like hearing elaborate scenarios so they can go home and jerk off about it later#nd i told him if he paid me extra he could come over early so we could do it but only Maybe bc itd be in the guest room and i h8 bed laundry#and jinkis like lmao#jong doesnt fucc in the bedroom bc thats where roo naps and also where he fuccs his real babes#anygay the babe pays and leaves a nice tip and they go home and jinki reads more of the book and jong snuggles in his lap#nd theyre v uwu nd cute


End file.
